Easy As Lovers Go
by KatdaKit
Summary: A reference to many memories which finally catapult into a conflict between Buffy and Faith. How will the conflict end? And even if it ends nicely, will it last?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story. Buffy and Angel characters are products of Mutant Enemy and Joss. No money is being made from this at all because it is for entertainment purposes only. 

Part 1

There they were at the Bronze, clubbin' it up, fueling on the fast grind of the music between their bodies. Faith's hands gripped Buffy's hips from behind as Buffy pushed back in reponse. The pounding bass and streaming neon lights hide the true context this position held. They were just girls having a good time, what's wrong with that? Buffy turned in her partner's direction, smiling at Faith in an unusually depraved way. Buffy's arms were now around Faith's neck with her mouth breathing against her ear. This was what friends did. They danced and had fun when they were Bronzin' it for the night. Faith bit her lip to the inappropriate thoughts racing through her mind. The grinding against Buffy's center with short gasps resonating in her ear spurred this tension. Faith's leg pressed between her counterparts, but Buffy was lost in the music and ensued her 'dancing' against Faith. Other people would glance at their direction for a few moments, realizing the true position the two delectable girls were united in. A short moan erupted from the blonde's lips and Faith's eyes shot open. She pulled back, gazing at the other flushed slayer. "Oh man B, I gotta go. I totally forgot that I had a meeting with an old friend of mine. Personal stuff from Boston. I'll catch you tomorrow though, right?" Buffy's chipper aura came about, "Sure Faith, see you slaying." With that, Faith was gone to release some pent up frustration.

* * *

"Come on Faith, go on a picnic with me. Pleeeeaaassssseeeee!!!!!" Buffy locked her arms through Faith's to re-enforce how much she wanted to spend time with the girl. "How are we supposed to be the "Chosen Two" if we aren't in synch with one another?"

"B, do you not remember us dancing?"

Buffy grimaced, "I know we're in synch that way, but we don't know about each other. I mean you know about me, but I don't even know your last name."

"Lehane."

"See, we just had a ground breaking moment! Cmon, we'll have tons of slayer munchies."

Faith smirked at the thought of Buffy's munchies. "Like non-fat yogurts, right? Sounds fuckin' thrilling."

Somehow the Bostonian was by the lake with Buffy. 'How did I get her again...? Wait... to get Buffy to stop babbling, gotcha. It is pretty nice though. The lake rippling, the food, the ducks floating about. I always liked ducks. I dunno why, but I like to feed them bread. I mean it's their favorite food, but they can't even get it cuz they're ducks. That sucks. I w--'

"FAITH!!! Earth to Faith. Your slayer sense should be tingling."

"Damnit, B! What? I'm sittin' here listenin' to ya."

"I was just wanting to tell you how nice it was to have you as a friend and stuff. Talk casually yknow, maybe about the ducks or something..."

Faith sighed, she had not been listening. She was such a liar. She stood up from the blanket and held out her hand to the blonde. "Well cmon then, lets go get a better view." Buffy smiled in response, taking her slayer's hand and walking further towards the lake. Faith squatted down next to the water's edge while Buffy followed, grinning to herself. The older layed her head against Faith's shoulder. 'This is the bonding I wanted.'

After a while, Faith absentmindedly ran her hand up Buffy's thigh. Her hand stopping in Buffy's middle thigh. Buffy tensed for a few seconds, sensing the "bonding" they slowly developed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stood up, the warmth of Faith's hand still burning on her skin. "Lets go, Faith. We've been here for a few hours. Maybe catch a movie or a latte.?" Faith nodded as she made her way to her feet. They wrapped up the blanket and the basket in silence, unspoken words drifting between them.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Buffy went to answer it. "Someone order six meat-lover pizzas from this house?" "Yea I did." She paid the deliver boy and returned to Faith with pizzas. "Oh thank god!" Faith exclaimed as she rushed towards Buffy to steal her boxes. She sat down on the couch happily inhaling the food.

Buffy looked at her with astonishment, "Faith, ya wanna slow down a bit? You're gonna end up watching me eat my food"  
Faith looked up at Buffy, opening her third box, "Nah B, I just gotta get it in. I think I'll die if I don't."

"God, I love pizza..." Buffy sighed upon eating her second pizza. And indeed, Faith was watching her sadly. 'Why didn't I save any for now? I wanna savor my pizza now, but it's gone.'

"Hey uhhh B, you mind if ya give me a slice of your pizza?"

Buffy giggled haughtily at her, "Didn't you already eat all of yours?"

"Yeah, but I'm uhh... regretting it now?"

"Fine, one bite. Here." Buffy held up a piece to Faith. Faith and Buffy's eyes locked. Buffy watching for any of Faith's trickery with food and Faith deciding on that said trickery. Faith went in for the bite and...

"FAITH! You left the crust! That's it. I said a bite, not a mouthful!"

Faith laughed between chewing, "Wha yaz wan' it back B?"

Buffy glared at her, "And what if I did?"

Faith stared her down for a moment, swallowing the pizza down. "Then come and get it."

Buffy tackled her down to the floor, ending up on top. But not for long, Faith flipped her over with a triumphant glare in her eyes. "I guess ya just can't get it, huh?" Buffy growled and they once again began to tumble across the carpet. Faith was on top again. She pinned Buffy's hands down above her head, and straddled her abdomen. "You can't get up Twinky." Buffy bucked up against Faith to try and throw her off. Faith held her position and leaned forward to Buffy's face.

"Now, who's the stronger one of us?"

Buffy glared at her, "Me."

Faith smirked, "Then why didn't you come get it?"

Buffy held her glare, "'Cuz I don't know what you've got."

Faith laughed, "Well, you are about to find out blondie."

"No, I'm not."

"Yep." Faith leaned down and pressed her lips to Buffy's with little chuckles. Buffy's eyes went wide and she started to struggle against the younger girl. After a few moments, Buffy stopped and Faith pulled back. "Now ya got what I do. Which, by the way, is nothin'."

"I can't believe you did that."

"What? No smooches between friends?"

"No smooches between friends."

"Whatever." Faith leanead down once again, kissing Buffy on the cheek. Then, flipping to the other one. "FAIITHHH!!! Stooopppp itttt..." Buffy giggled at her attention. "Hey B, I thought you said there were no smooches between friends. You seem to be enjoyin' yourself." Faith continued her onslaught, to her forehead on to her nose to her chin. Faith was back at her right cheek, slowly descending to Buffy's lips again. Buffy still giggling at Faith's actions, the younger girl crushed her lips against the blondes. Taking the opportunity to slide her tongue into Buffy's open mouth, kissing her deeply. Buffy lay shocked for a few moments, then without thinking kissed her back. Faith let go of Buffy's hands and slid them down to tangle in the blonde's hair. Their tongues fighting for dominance in this slow burn, until Faith bit her lip softly. Buffy fell out of her daze. Buffy was the stronger one.

Faith fell on her ass in the middle of the Summer's residence. "What do you think you're doing, F?"

"Seems to me, the same thing as you."

"Faith, I think it'd be a good time for you to leave."

"I'll see you later then, baby." Faith smiled devilishly at Buffy before stomping out of the house and to her apartment.

Buffy sat on her couch in wonder, 'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

The knocks on her door interrupted the slow reminisce that she was in. She was daydreaming again, wondering how her life could have been with the person she knew lay behind her hotel door. "I know you're in there, Faith. Open the door." 'Buffy was so damn irritating sometimes. What did she want now?' Faith swung the door open and stood within inches of Buffy's face, "What is so important to interrupt me during my time? The time that I get to fucking relax," she sneeered, "for once." Buffy looked down at the ground for a few moments, "I just had something I needed to talk to you about, can I come in?"

"Fine. Make yourself at home in this rathole."

Buffy stepped into the apartment, sighing at what may or may not occur...

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! Just tell me if this is worth finishing. Only gonna be a couple of chapters, short and sweet. Much love to reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters presented in this story. Buffy and Angel characters are products of Mutant Enemy and Joss. No money is being made from this at all because it is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Part 2

"What do you want, B?" Faith's eyes were penetrating, showing so much anger yet not being able to hide what she truly felt. Buffy knew she should be talking and quickly by the way Faith was glaring at her.

"I just wanted to talk about what's happening here, Faith."

Faith made her way to her single bed and slowly sat down. She grinned at Buffy with a haste reply, "What do you want to be happening here, Twinkie? I'll kiss ya again if ya want."

"That's not what I came here to find out. You'd kiss me anytime, no matter what circumstances, and that's why we're here…" Buffy hesitated and dropped her gaze to the floor while edge appeared in her voice, "Why are you coming onto me? What do you want?"

Faith growled her words out, "I didn't see you stopping real quick, B. It seemed to me like you were enjoyin' what I was doin'. I don't blame you though, I am pretty hott. I think you are afraid of what could have happened. What's wrong with a little bit of sex between buds?"

Buffy sighed out and turned towards the door, "Everything's wrong with it! I'm not a sex between buds girl. Faith, if I'm going to sleep with someone I want to know its on a foundation."

Faith smirked with that thought, "What? You and me, B? The Chosen Two? Together at last. We would be one fucked up pair, don't ya think? Plus, everyone knows that Red would die or go all evil mojo magic shit. Do you think you could keep a relationship with me? We can't even speak to each other honestly half the time."

"Okay, I admit, we have our problems, but you are only using that as an excuse to hide. So here's the ultimate question… Do you want to be with me? I need to know how you feel toward me, Faith."

Faith rose from her position and stood in front of Buffy, "You know how I feel about you, B. You just decide to turn your eye. It's so obvious that I want you." With that Faith leaned into Buffy's neck whispering, "I've always wanted you… Can I have you…"

Buffy froze at Faith's bold gesture stuttering, "No, Faith, you can't. Not like this. Not like this at all. I'm not interested in just a daily fucking routine. I don't want to be the call girl. It may be fun, but this isn't for me. If you want me you have to earn it."

Faith grimaced at the thought, "Well, that's no fuckin' fun. What do you want, Blondie? A trip to the beach, a shopping spree, a relationship? I don't know if I can do that."

"There is a way to find out, Faith." With that Buffy stepped forward and pressed her lips to her counterparts while her eyes closed. She tilted her head deepening the kiss, but not robbing it of the passion behind it's meaning. Faith responded with hesitation, not knowing this type of kiss. Buffy's hands slid over Faith's cheeks and settled, rubbing her thumbs slowly back and forth. The gentleness that was perceived from this kiss was amazing to both of them, yet confused them even more.

Buffy pulled her lips away, leaning her forehead on Faith's. She continued to slip her thumbs over Faith's dimples while breathing out harshly.

"Does that answer your question?"

Faith stood speechless. No one had ever kissed her with such eagerness, yet preserved innocent intentions. They both opened their eyes to gaze at each other until Faith spoke, "Why?"

Buffy stuttered, "Excuse me, what? Why, what?"

"Why now? After all this time? After you pushed me away? Why now!"

"The only… The only reason I have for you is that I was scared. Fucking terrified that you would turn on me, that you would use me for one night and kick me out after. I don't want to be just like everyone else…"

With that Faith rested in the crook of Buffy's neck. She moved her lips in a whisper over her skin, knowing that the older slayer could feel her. "There could never be anyone else. You will never be just someone. You are my everything. It's always been you, Buffy…"

Buffy audibly swallowed, her mouth dry from this confession. "I'll belong to you if you just let me through…"

"You are so far in it's not funny, B. You've got me…"

Faith pulled away from the older girls' neck, sniffling slightly. Buffy wrapped her arms around her waste slowly, not wanting to scare her from this intimate gesture. "So what does this mean?"

Faith wiped her face quickly before staring into Buffy's eyes, "Does this mean we are girlfriends? Partners? Lovers?"

"No, Faith, not lovers… yet. Maybe someday, but not now. Just because we're not lovers though doesn't mean we can't do other fun stuff though…"

Buffy crushed her lips against Faith's with frenzy. Faith responded just as eagerly by running the tip of her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. She parted her lips and Faith quickly pushed her tongue against hers. Buffy groaned into the brunette's mouth while pushing her on the bed. She enveloped her hands in Faith's curly tresses while deepening the kiss. Faith's hands slipped around the superior's waist and drew lazy patterns on her skin.

Buffy pulled away, breathing out deeply… "We need to stop before I end up lying. If we keep doing this then we will be lovers."

Faith grinned haughtily to herself while flipping Buffy to the bottom, "Nothin' wrong with that, B."

"Yeah, there is Faith. I don't want that now."

Faith smiled at Buffy, "Fine, fine. That's okay, but let me do this one thing. Okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

Faith leaned down so that her lips pressed kindly to Buffy's right cheek, pausing before moving to her left cheek. Her lips migrated towards Buffy's forehead then downwards to the tip of her nose and further to her chin. Faith was back at her right cheek slowly descending to the blonde's lips. Finally, she hit her goal with a firm yet chaste kiss. She pulled away, leaving Buffy lingering in awe and sniffling. Faith smiled fully before standing up and offering a hand to the older slayer.

"Come on, B. Let's go do something fun. Go out and bicker or something…" Buffy took her hand and pulled herself up, but never let go while they walked out of her apartment.

* * *

A/N: Well it's been a while, but with college and all this other stress I don't get much time to write. Tell me what you guys think. Reviews spur the writer's heart. And you should check out the song that inspired me to write this, Dashboard Confessional's "Easy As Lovers Go". 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this story. Buffy and Angel characters are products of Mutant Enemy and Joss. No money is being made from this at all because it is for entertainment purposes only. 

Part 3

Two Months Later

"So... where are we going?" Buffy asked for what seemed like the millionth time to Faith.

"I told ya once, I'll tell ya again. It's a surprise. In other words, quit trying to pry whatever out of me by being annoying."

Buffy tightened her grip on Faith's hand in mock shock, "I am not annoying! How could you even say that? I am Buffy, that of all good and righteousness. I just need to know where we are going to make sure I can keep you safe. You never know when someone might jump out and get you Faith. I mean, the Buffy has to be on alert to keep balance to the world..."

Faith squeezed Buffy's hand replying, "You keep thinking that and it might come true, Twinkie. You better have your special guard up then because I am not telling ya where we are going."

The chosen two walked along the sidewalk after bickering through the downtown area. The two approached the fairgrounds right outside of the city, but Buffy was greeted with large blinding lights and loud noises in the distance. The glamour of plush dolls, fried foods, and thrill rides amazed Buffy as she stood still gazing at her surroundings.

"I had no clue the state fair was already back. I guess with all the slaying I haven't really been paying attention to what's going on outside of the scooby gang."

Faith grinned at the obvious approval of her girlfriend, "Well, what are we waiting on babe? The place will start to shut down if we stare at it all day. C'mon, theres a whole bunch of wicked stuff in there to do. And personally, I can't wait to see the new thing they deemed worth of cake batter."

Buffy retorted as they walked through the front gates, "If you don't die from slaying you are obviously going to from fried food. Seriously, I've never seen anyone eat as many fried snickers as you in one sitting. It was disgusting."

"You liked it. You were watching me the whole time and it wasn't from repulsion," Faith wiggled her eyebrows at Buffy as she bought tickets for the rides, "I'm sexy no matter what I eat."

"I bet you are."

* * *

"I don't know about this, B. I mean look at that thing. It's all rickety and I bet they put it up in less than twenty minutes. There is no way in hell it is safe."

The pair gazed up at the circular roller coaster adequately named "The Ring of Fire" with different expressions. Buffy stared at it with a huge smile on her face that showed that this was her favorite ride. On the other hand, Faith stared at the red blinking lights and scary metal contraption with a look of fear. It was obvious that this was Buffy's favorite ride at the whole carnival. The thought of getting on the ride made Faith sick to her stomach.

"Faith, don't tell me you are wussing out. You must be the biggest girl I know. It's safe and it hasn't even broken down tonight. What could go wrong?"

Faith turned to her with a look of horror, "What the fuck do you mean what could go wrong? Oh I dunno, we could get stuck upside down while we are gong around it or we could fall off the track going seventy miles an hour and die. If the vamps and the foods don't get to me then this sure as hell will."

"Faithy is afraid of the big bad carny roller coaster. Awww, I'll just have to tell the gang we couldn't go on it because of my little scaredy-cat."

Buffy kept egging Faith on, trying to break her defenses. She knew Faith didn't like being called a wuss and it wouldn't take too much longer for her to buck up against the challenge. "I'll just gossip to Willow about how you impressed me with your iron stomach. How you ate thirty fried snickers, seven elephant ears and sixteen friend twinkies. It'll be so much fun conveying all the details to her..."

Finally hearing enough, Faith interrupted her. "Hey! I won you that huge stuffed pig! The thing is as big as me. Of course, you won't tell Red about that though. You gotta shove the whole fried food thing into her head and make it seem like you aren't having a good time. Fine. We will go on this damn thing, but that's it. This is the only thing we haven't got on here. You should be happy I climbed onto all the other hell rides you find so appealing. Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Buffy squealed in delight as she grabbed Faith's hand in a rush to the train. The attendees checked the restraints on the train while Buffy beamed. Faith stared at the little boy in front of them with a look of dread.

"So is this your first time on this?"

The little boy snickered, "Heck no!!! This is my eighth time tonight and I plan on hitting it up a few more times before I have to leave."

'How could this chipmunk be able to handle this ride while I'm sitting here mourning my life. Why am I here again?' Faith glanced over at her girlfriend, receiving a full on Buffy smile that even shone through her eyes. 'Right, that's why I'm here.' Faith took a deep breath and braced herself as the roller coaster began to move back and forth to gain momentum.

"Here we go Faith! It is going to be soooo much fun, wait till we are hanging upside down at the top." Faith gripped onto the handles tighter.

As the coaster reached the top of ring Buffy and the little boy's laughter was all Faith could hear. "Come on! This is fun, let go!" Buffy further reinforced her point by letting go of the restraints and lifting her feet up into the air as they hung upside down. Faith tried to laugh. Faith wanted to laugh, but all that escaped her lips was a nervous giggle.

"Ha.. Haha... Heh..."

* * *

Buffy twirled around in the street infront of Faith as they walked towards her house on Revello Drive. "I can't believe you started dry heaving after you got off the ride."

"It took the breath out of me. B, you are lucky I didn't die. They wouldn't have known I was going into cardiac arrest from the controls and I would have just ceased to be. My last moments hanging upside down while demons laughed around me. It was traumatizing."

Buffy grinned at her, "You're traumatizing."

Faith climbed up the stairs that lead to Buffy's front door. "You don't know traumatizing."

Buffy met her at the front door smiling brightly, "Enlighten me then."

Faith placed her arms around the blonde's waist and tilted her head down to hover over soft lips. Buffy's hands had long ago wrapped around Faith's neck and she grew anxious waiting on the brunette. Faith breathed out loud enough for Buffy to hear the self-confident "heh" escaping the grin on her lips. She finally closed the distance between herself and the older slayer, fully pressing their mouths together with no rush. Faith nipped Buffy's bottom lip softly, silently asking for entrance. The blonde opened her mouth and let the other fully kiss her.

After a few moments, Buffy pulled away groaning quietly. She buried her face in her brunette's neck, "You are an amazing kisser."

The darker slayer leaned down to the other's ear whispering, "Then why'd you stop?"

Faith could feel the Buffy smile against her skin and then reply, "Who says I'm done? I do have to find a place to put Mr. Gordo's big brother at in my room. Maybe you can help..."

"We should get right on that. Actually, I think it's top priority."

Buffy pulled away from Faith to open her front door slowly. She didn't want anyone else to wake up. She took her girlfriends hand and ushered her into the house. Buffy closed the door and headed toward the staircase that lead to her bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't wrote in a long time. I'm so sorry. Reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
